What is it like when the World's Against You?
by Chemeleon428
Summary: I'm sitting here in a small office that's almost empty, my Mother sitting beside me, keeping close watch. I know why she's watching me. You wanna know why? It'll be revealed. SonJet Discontinued for now
1. Chapter 1

"What's it Like When the World's Against You"  
Chapter 1

I'm sitting here in a small office that's almost empty, my Mother sitting beside me, keeping close watch. I know why she's watching me..You wanna know why? It'll be revealed.

My ear perks as I hear my name being called, "Sonic the Hedgehog?" My mom visually rubs my leg, ushering me into the smaller room, I stand with a "Hmph" and walk inside, the doctor following me.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm at a Head Shrink's office, or as mom puts it, "Therapist". I don't give a damn, honestly. The doctor sits in one of those office chairs, ya know, the leather ones that spin, and watches as I sit across from her, on a Grass-Green couch, crossing my legs, as well as my arms, a scowl crossing my features.

"Hello, my name is Vanilla." The doctor, a rabbit who stands about Five and a half feet in hieght, a long lavander dress that trails down to her ankles, and some red High heeled shoes, introduces herself. I turn my head towards the wall to my left, "Sonic." She nods, "So, Sonic, how are you doing?" I turn to her, a light smirk crossing my lips, "Oh, I dunno, Mom catches me attempting suicide on sleeping pills, I get sent to the hospital for two weeks, then I gotta come here. How do you think?" Her gentle face not budging, "Suicide, hmm?" I glare, "Yes, 'Suicide, hmm'." I mock, her face still remains motionless, only to scribble something on her paper, propped on her crossed knee to write.

Yes, I tried commiting Suicide. So what? It's not like anybody would CARE anyway.. She turns to meet my gaze, "And why did you try suicide? For thirteen you're awfull young to even be CONSIDERING it," at that moment on, I knew it wouldn't be pleasant. "Honestly, that's none of your concern, I didn't ASK to be here." I crossed my arms and shut my eyes with another "Hmph." The doctor simply stared, I opened my eyes to meet her gaze, "What?" "You have a lot of attitude." She simply replied. "And? Not like any teenagers don't." "As true as that may be, you appear to be a nice guy." Pfft, nice guy. Does she KNOW who she's talking to? I used to not even glance anywhere but ahead of me. See, I wasn't very strong, I was also one of the shortest kids in school. Lucky bastards..all of them. Even my best friend turned on me.

I glared in reply, "But I could be wrong. But chances are, I'm not." "What makes you so sure?" "Underneath all of that anger and hate toward everyone else, there MUST be a caring person in there." She was going to continue, but I cut her off, "Now THAT'S a laugh. I used to be caring and considerate toward others. But that Sonic is dead." I only caught the doctor checking her clock, "Well, our time is up. I'll see you next week." She handed me a card, since she was standing right there, I wasn't going to tear it up. So I took the card and left into the waiting room where Mom was waiting.

--

On the way home, in Mom's truck, I don't care about the thing, so I'm not sure exactly what it is. I think it's a Dodge Dakota though. Anyway, I reclined myself in the passanger seat, resting one ankle on the other knee, arms crossed behind my head, eyes shut tightly. The tension was so thick, I coulda cut it with my quills. Hoping mother dearest would keep her trap shut.. "So, how was your first session?"

Then again..this is MY mom.. "Why are you even taking me there, anyway?" Was my only reaction, I could feel her glare, briefly, as she was driving, "Sonic, you TRIED to commit SUICIDE! I KNOW there's something that you aren't telling me." At this, I snapped my eyes open, "What if I just felt like it?" "Sonic! You can't just 'feel' like killing yourself..There's a reason behind it all." At this, I laughed, "You HONESTLY think that just because I took five sleeping pills that I had a reason?" Okay, Five was laying it a little thin..it was actually nine, I knew the tenth would kill me, but Mom saw me ready to pop the last one in my mouth.

I heard her sigh, "I wouldn't have to drag you to see her if you told me what was-" "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I KEEP TRYING TO TELL YOU THIS!" I was sitting up now, glaring and baring my teeth, I knew I was lying, she knew I was lying, she even caught the glimmer of sadness that crossed my eye, what did she care? All she does is work, then bitch to me about EVERYTHING, and worship my little ten-year-old brother, of whom I hate with every fiber of my being.. The little demon..I think that's a good name, don't you? Oh that's right, you haevn't met him yet..

--

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Sonic Character, or Dodge(Car Company.) I'm not sure who Dodge's rights go to, I guess they're their own company, and SONIC, and any related Character belong to SEGA. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped inside the trashy mobile-home tossing my jacket in some random place, then chucking my sneakers to the hall. I pass by the discarded shoes and step inside my room, to find it a mess. Now I'm pissed.. "MANIC! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The smaller, hyperactive green Hedgehog runs in, fearful of what I might do, "Y-yes, S-Sonic?" He stutters. I'll be honest, I LOVE scaring the living being from him, I hate him. Infact, I came close to killing him. The little bastard called mom.. Anyway, I glared into the hedgehog's eyes, "Why is my room a mess?" "One, it's our room, two, it's not as bad as it can be." "One, you still sleep in Mom's room, two, I don't give a damn, I SLEEP on that floor." I picked him up by the collar so I could look him in the eye, then drop him to his knees as he scurries to clean up his mess. When he's finished, I checked to see if the Wii was still plugged in. "Now out." I grab a Wii-mote, and The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess and point the remote at his face, he knows I'd hurt him. See, my brother thinks he can dish itn out, he just doesn't like the entree, if you catch my drift. This is going to be a GREAT day..

--

The Next Day at School

--

I went to school late, because I have modified days. I get Migranes, okay? So shut your pie hole.. Anyway, Fourth period teacher, who is technically MY first, and shall remain nameless, walks up to me and smiles, "Sonic? Could you do me a favor?" I try not to be a total ass to my teachers, so I turn, "Yeah, what's up?" "We have a new student, and he has the same modified schedule as you do. So I was wondering if you could show him around." I give a shrug, "Sure, where is the little prodogy?" She gestures toward the back of the classroom where a green hawk sits, working on some school work, "His name is Jet, he has excellent grades, and he's really a nice guy. I think you'll get along." Great, ANOTHER person somebody's tried to pair me with.. See, I've never been in any real relationships, and after my little..."incident" with Amy, and a few other girls, kinda left me.. ..Gay. Sure, laugh it up. See how funny it is when I shove a quill through your chest. Done laughing? Thought so. I could really talk about anything with this teacher, really, and she..somehow found out about my sexuallity..Anywho, she's been supportive of me. She's the only one, besides myself, who knows. Back to school, I stare right into my Language Arts teacher's eyes and glare, "What's the catch?" "No catch." She leans closer and whispers, "He's gay too." And leaves. I glance around, well, time to meet this.. "Jet" character. I leave my seat, checking with my teacher to make sure it's cool, and step toward the back end of the class, when I find Jet, I tap his shoulder, "Excuse me, are you Jet?" He turned in his seat, so he can see who's addressing him, "Yep, that'd be me." I saw his face and Oh..My..God.. He was HOT! I'd TOTALLY ask him out, but he's probably got swarms of girls surrounding him, so I'll lay off a bit. "Hey, I'm Sonic." I hold my hand out for him to shake it, he returns the gesture by taking my hand in his, and giving a light shake, "Nice to meet ya, Sonic. You already know MY name." He grins, "Yep, and I've been assighned to be your guide." I reply, recieving a nod, "Right. So we'll meet up at lunch, and you can give me a tour." I nod, "Yeah, what's your fifth period room number." "Uhh...lemme check." He fumbles with his binder and gets out a white paper, then hands it to me, "No way! We have the same classes!" The Hawk grins, "Well, looks like you can show me to all my classes." "Yeah. But you're on your own for lunch." "How come?" "I don't eat." "Why?" "Can you keep a secret?" "Sure." I look around, and get closer, "One, I have a reoccouring nightmare of School food making me sick." The Hawk stiffled a laugh, as to not get in trouble, "And two, I'm slowly commiting suicide." Jet remains silent, "Suicide?! Are you CRAZY?! We're only Thirteen, you have so much to live for!" I laugh at this, drawing attention from some students as the bell rings, I grab my bag from next to Jet's, how it got there is beyond me..then leave, Jet following me closely.

--

Lunch time(6th period), outside of the Library, Jet POV

--

I yawned as I looked around for Sonic, checking my watch, "He must have gotten tired of waiting for me." "Excuse me, do you need help?" I look to see a purple Chameleon, this must be Espio, the guy Sonic warned me about. "Yes, I'm looking for Sonic." This earned me a glare, "Oh, HIM. He's out by the track." He pointed to the other side of the school, I turned and saw a little bit of the track, then a blue streak. That would be him, "Thank..you..?" I turn to thank Espio, but he's already gone. So I ran toward the track, watching that slick, sweaty body running around the track, kicking up dust in his wake. I can feel my jeans get tighter just watching him..but I've seen MANY guys running..why him? Something about this feels so right though.. Maybe I'll find out soon enough. I chase after him, catching up as he stopped to drink some water, "So, they call you Sonic for a reason." He turns to catch my gaze, only inches from his face, I can see him change into a reddish color, I can feel mine getting warm as well, he takes a step back, then flashes a wink, "Yup!" Our conversation ends short when the bell rings, "C'mon, we got Science Class next!" He grabs my hand and zooms off, leaving me trailing behind. 


	3. Chapter 3 Song Fic Chap

Chapter 3 "Reflect" on the Past

I walked around the Mobile home park, again, still as alone and depressed as before I met Jet. Wonder why? As I walked I suddenly felt..unwanted. I remember seeing a movie about a Girl, Mulan, who also felt unwanted. The song she sang at the beginning returned to me.

["Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?"

I stood on the lamppost next to someone's house, staying, watching as a happy Father, Mother, and young children played innocently.

["Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart"

I gave a great leap from the lamp, landing on another house with a light "Tap" noise, then jumping to the paved road beneath me.

["Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?"

I ran across the straight path, seeing some girls riding skates, believe it or not, then again, they appeared about ten, all enjoying themselves.

["Somehow I cannot hide Who I am, though I've tried When will my reflection show who I am inside?!"

I gave my legs more power as I felt the rage burn inside me, everyone else had happy lives, while I was..abandoned, for lack of a better word.

["When will my reflection show who I am inside...?"

As the song ended in my head, I was about finished with my walk. The park's huge, so it'll take some time on foot.

--

At the next Therapist apointment

--

I sat cross legged again, hands behind my head, eyes clamped shut. I can hear the therapist sit, "So, your mom tells me you've been out a lot lately, care to explain why?" I flash a cocky grin, "So I can escape the cracker box I live in." She laughed, and I sighed. "I met someone." "Oh? And what's she like?" .. ..She..Damn.

"Uhhhh...She's...Smart..Athletic...Nice to me and other's around her..." "Oh, and does she share your interests?" "Yep." After meeting Jet I soon learned he loved playing Pokemon and Super Smash Bros. as much as I did. We also enjoyed other multi-player games, such as Mario Sports, little bit of Halo, and Sly Cooper.

"Well that's good. Have you been out on a date with her yet?" "I just met hi-HER. I mean Her." She rose an eyebrow, "Oh?" I nodded furiously. "You know there's something you aren't telling me. I know there's something you aren't telling me, so just say it." I sigh in defeat, she got me, "Okay..it isn't exactly a her.." "I see." "And that's it?" "Well, what am I supposed to say?" "..." She got me again..damn.

"And I understand he's picking you up after this." "Wai-Wha?" "Yep, your mother had to work late, so she's sending him to come get you." I sat in silence "Maybe you could do something then." She stated matter-of-factly. "Sure, whatever." I respond, "You don't sound to enthused." ".. .." "Well, that's all for today." she picked up one of her cards and started to hand it to me, by the time she saw I was gone, so was the card.

--

Outside

--

Jet stood outside listening to his iPod when I walked out, his eyes were shut, and he was bobbing his head to the music he was listening to. I grinned widely, then snuck beside him and removed one side of his headphones, "This is mission control to Jet the Hawk, you are clear for landing!" then slammed it back onto his head, earning a loud "YEOW! You little.." I was rolling on the sidewalk. When my fit of laughter ended, I noticed Jet staring at me with two Air Boards, "Ahh, I just can't live without my Blue Star." I grabbed the Blue and White board from him and activated it as Jet turned his Green one, "Type-J" as it rose to life, I turned and grinned, now's better than never I suppose, "Hey, you hungry?" Before waiting for an answer, I took off, all I heard before he even TRIED to catch up was "YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" I knew if this relationship grew, he would be the one to wear the pants...so to speak..

--

At a nearby Perko's Cafe

--

I locked the Blue Star to the Bike Rack, just as Jet was catching up, "I'll get you for that, Sonic." I grinned as he locked the Type-J, "How 'bout I buy lunch, I'll even get a desert." He started toward the door, "Fine." I laughed and followed him in.

--

Inside

--

The "Late Lunch" was rather..quiet. Jet was rambling on about something, while I sat quietly, eating. I wasn't paying attention untill I saw his hand wave in front of my face, "Hell-ooo? Are you IN there?" "Sorry." I sat up, "Guess I spaced out." "Are you okay, Sonic?" "Why wouldn't I be?" "I guess you're just acting strange..a bit quiet." I shook my head and looked him in the eye, "I'm...fine.." My words half-slurred, when I remembered..I haven't eaten for a few days, and wasn't interested in doing so. I fell sideways from my seat, then everything went Black..

--

--

I awoke on a soft bed, shielding my eyes from the sudden light with a groan, "Look, mom! He's up!" I layed my arm down beside me as Jet and who I guess was his mother, a taller, thinner Turqouise hawk with feather's not as wild as Jet's, "Are you okay, Sonic?" I nodded, still half asleep, and hungry as Hell. "Jet made you a bowl of Ramen incase you were hungry."

I sat up as quick as I could without hurting myself as Jet brought over the bowl, what surprised me, was the lack of broth, and that the Noodles had a slimy-yellow appearence with red and orange coating on some places, I turned to him with a quizzical look as he handed me a fork, "Try it!" He ushered, then I looked back at the Ramen, hell, I was hungry, "Might as well.." I took some of the noodles on the fork, then lifted it as the long, thin pieces "Melted" together, I hestitated for a minute, then brought the hanging noodles to my mouth, then lifted the fork up so the bottom of the dangling "Bonds" were facing me. I courageously opened my mouth and let the noodles fall in.

Almost without chewing, I swallowed, and my eyes snapped open, "Holy Hell! This is good! What's in this stuff?!" Jet looked away bashfully, I just now noticed we were alone while he did this, "Aww, it was nothing." I wolfed down the noodles and set the bowl aside on the table, only to have Jet side on a chair beside what I assumed his bed.

"How long was I out...?" "About an hour and a half." "Hmm..Jet, can I talk to you?" "Sure." "Privately?" "Uhh..I..guess.." He stood and went to close his bedroom door and lock it. I layed back as he sat next to me again, "What's up, Sonic?" "Promise you won't run off when I tell you this?" I watched him give a confused look, then nod his head, "Jet...I...I think...I..L...L...lo..." I started to feel weak again, "..Maybe it can wait.." He gave another lock of confusion, then nodded, "Sure. You get some rest." "But what about my mo-" "Taken care of. She said I could keep an eye on you and you could spend the night." "But what about school?" "Out tomorrow. Holiday." I sighed with contentment, "Thank you, Jet." I turned on my side to get more comfortable, facing away from him. That's where I made my biggest mistake, just before drifting off, I subconsiously said, "I Love You".

--

Disclaimer: Nothing (Besides the Storyline) belongs to me. Nothing at ALL. Capisce?

AN: Uh-oh. Sonic said the "L" word! The bowl of Ramen that Sonic ate was based on an accident I made once while making Ramen. If you want the recipe, send me a link at chemeleon428(at)yahoo(dot)com , and put the subject as "Ramen Recipe Request". lol "RRR". 


End file.
